


just your typical hardcore casual sex

by troubadore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: Keith and Shiro decide to spice it up a little in the bedroom during a heat.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	just your typical hardcore casual sex

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a Lie this is so fuckin vanilla it hurts aksdjfkas
> 
> written for [jess](http://twitter.com/FieryRedPaladin) for sheithlentines 2020~! thank you for waiting for me to finish this!

“How’s that feel? Tight enough?”

Keith breathes in steadily as Shiro’s fingers trail along his jaw, pulling away from the back of his head. It sends tingles over his skin, and he shifts, feeling the pull of the blindfold over his eyes, the soft material on his cheeks.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he replies. He shifts his arms, and the fabric around them pulls taut against the headboard. Secure, but Keith knows if he used enough force it would come loose.

He settles into the mattress, tilting his head back and splaying his legs out. Slick is starting to leak from him, his cock half-hard. The itch of oncoming heat skitters under his skin, and he wants to be _touched,_ to be _fucked,_ to be _claimed_ by the alpha above him, but he ignores it for now. Instead, he listens to Shiro’s breathing, the steady beat of his heart, and concentrates on the warmth of him between his thighs.

He takes another slow, steady breath, and says, “I’m good.”

“Alright.”

Hands land on his hips, light and gentle, and Keith lets a shiver roll up his spine. He arches into the touch, the itch under his skin soothed by Shiro trailing his fingertips up his sides, just firm enough not to tickle. He traces over Keith’s ribs, up to his collarbones, and Keith bites his lip too late on a soft moan when Shiro’s thumbs brush over his nipples, his hips jerking involuntarily. A gush of slick rushes out of him and his cock throbs, hardening more.

He can hear a grin in Shiro’s voice. “You’re so sensitive for me, baby.”

“Fuck off,” Keith puffs at him, but there’s no bite in it. The sheets are cool under his back and he pulls up his legs, planting his feet on the mattress. Shiro settles between them easily, his thick thighs sliding under Keith’s to keep them spread as he pulls Keith into his lap to press closer. His cock is hard and already slick with his own precome, the base thick with his barely-formed knot, now mixing with Keith’s slick as he thrusts lazily against Keith’s ass, teasing.

“I don’t know,” Shiro says, voice playful, and he gives a hard, deep roll of his hips, grinding pointedly against Keith, “I think I'd like to fuck  _ on, _ to be honest.”

Keith’s growl falls into a low moan, and he pushes back against Shiro as best he can, wanting that thick cock inside him, spearing him open and dragging against him, filling him up. The itch is stronger now; it buzzes under his skin and makes him restless, and he pulls at his restraints halfheartedly. The blindfold remains in place even as he tosses his head back.

“Shiro,” he pants, as Shiro continues his lazy movements, his teasing caresses. “Shiro, please.”

“We just started, baby,” Shiro laughs, giving him a pinch on his side. He leans forward—the bed sinks, and suddenly there’s body heat above him, around him, and Shiro’s breath on his lips, and Keith tilts his head up, reaching for him, but he stays frustratingly just out of reach—and bumps their noses together. “Have a little patience.”

“I swear to god, if you ‘patience yields focus’ me right now—”

“Well, I don’t know about focus,” Shiro says, and Keith feels him bend to nip at his neck, his teeth fitting over his mating mark. Keith moans again, his eyes rolling back in his head, and he arches his body again, wanting to be close. His legs splay further, wrapping around Shiro’s waist, holding him in. “But it will yield good things.”

“If that’s what you’re calling your dick now, I’m not into it.”

It makes Shiro laugh, breathless and fond, and Keith smirks. It falls into an open-mouthed gasp, drawing into another moan when Shiro lays himself on Keith, biting his mark and rutting up against him simultaneously. His knot catches on Keith’s rim, his cock sliding up the cleft of his ass, smearing precome and slick up his back. It sends electricity up his spine, his skin tingling with it, so much more sensitive because he can’t actually  _ see _ what’s happening: all he can do is  _ feel,  _ and shit, maybe they should do this more often if this is the kind of response Keith has to it.

Shiro licks the bite when he pulls away, soothing the sting, and Keith melts into it, hips grinding up, rutting against Shiro’s abdomen, desperate for any kind of friction on his throbbing, leaking cock. Heat is everywhere now, in his blood, in his nerves, under his skin, flushing him from his cheeks to his clavicle to his cock. His arms ache slightly from being above his head, his wrists pulling against the restraints, digging in just enough for it to bite. 

“God, alpha,” Keith huffs. He ruts up, rolling his hips against Shiro, seeking relief from the coiled tension in his gut, needing release. “You gonna fuck me or not?”

Their pheromones fill the room, soaking the air with the thick, sweet smell of rut and heat and sex. It makes him dizzy, blood rushing through his body, and Keith squirms beneath Shiro. His muscles tense and release as he wraps his legs around Shiro’s hips, pulling him in closer. He sighs in content as Shiro trails kisses over his sweat-damp skin, lips soft and then teeth following, grazing his nipple and sending a shiver up his spine and pulling a mewl from his mouth, then moving up his neck, over the mating mark, to his jaw, where Shiro nips and smiles against him.

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Shiro purrs, voice low, chest rumbling against Keith’s. Pleasure pools in his gut and Keith pants up at the ceiling while Shiro buries his nose under his chin. “Smell so good, just wanna eat you up. My pretty omega.”

“Do it,” Keith pleads, voice a rasp with need. “Do it, alpha—” 

He chokes on the end of the word, whining when the head of Shiro's cock pushes against him, slipping into his wet hole with a slow press, thick and hot and  _ yes,  _ this is what he wants—he wants to be  _ filled,  _ to be  _ stuffed,  _ full and stretched, feeling it throbbing in him and hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves over and over and  _ over  _ until he sees stars and euphoria washes over him. He's babbling, he knows, soft, high-pitched  _ yes yes yes _ 's as Shiro pushes in in  _ in,  _ slow and steady, thick and  _ hot  _ and  _ deep  _ and Keith wants to  _ burst.  _

"Oh, yeah, oh yeah,  _ oh god,"  _ Keith whines, thrusting his hips down to take Shiro as deep as he can as he bottoms out. " _ Fuck,  _ yeah, just like that, shit." 

Shiro laughs, breathless and strained. "I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up, baby doll." 

"Don't have to last," Keith gasps, eyes rolling up behind the blindfold as Shiro pulls out and thrusts back in, slow, but quickening. "We have all week— _ fuck! _ " 

"You're absolutely right about that, cherry bomb," Shiro says, and slams back into Keith on the next thrust, drawing out a rough gasp from Keith, his pace short and sharp, chasing heat and wetness and release. 

He hits so deep and so rough that he pushes Keith up the bed every time his hips slap against Keith's ass, and Keith writhes against him, pushing back, seeking his mouth for a kiss that's immediately hungry and sloppy, teeth pulling and biting at lips and sliding together, spit along his chin, broken only when Shiro shifts and thrusts into him and hits that sweet spot that makes him see stars and spots behind the blindfold. It's all  _ so much _ and he can't hold back the pleasure cresting in him, can't drag it out any longer, can't—

" _ Fuuuuuuuuuck,"  _ Keith moans, and shudders through his orgasm, whimpering at the oversensitivity as Shiro continues his short, sharp thrusts, finally finding his own release, burying his nose in Keith's neck and biting over the mark again as his knot swells and pushes past Keith's rim, locking them together. Keith sighs as the itch under his skin abates, the heat cools, and he's filled with come. 

Shiro settles on him, and Keith feels a purr starting in his chest, rumbling between them and soothing the atmosphere. He instinctively tries to wrap his arms around those broad shoulders, but is rudely reminded they're still bound, and he huffs. 

"Can we take this off now?" 

"Oh, yeah," Shiro says, and he manages to pull enough motor skills together to reach up and tug off the blindfold, tossing it onto the pillow next to Keith's head while Keith shakes hair out of his face, and then lie there patiently while Shiro undoes the fabric around his wrists. 

As soon as he's free, Keith wraps his arms around Shiro, shoulders aching faintly but not in a bad way, and holding his alpha close to him. Shiro settles back on him, a content smile on his face as he leans forward just enough to kiss Keith, slow and gentle. When he pulls back, Keith grins at him, lazy and fucked out. 

"Hey," he says, rough, and Shiro laughs. 

"Hey, yourself." He runs gentle fingers over Keith's skin, up his side, over his collarbone, tracing up his neck until coming to his hair and tangling in it. "You good?" 

Keith stretches his legs as best he can with Shiro still between them, locked into him by the knot. His body thrums with pleasure, and he feels floaty and light. "Fan-fucking-tastic," he replies, hands cupping Shiro's jaw and bringing his mouth up to kiss him again. 

"Good." 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@troubadorer](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) // tumblr [geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com)


End file.
